


Step one to being okay: Scream at the ocean

by vinegardoppio



Series: Team Voltrons guide to being okay [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, abuse implied, lance is angry and sad, this is like kinda venty tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegardoppio/pseuds/vinegardoppio
Summary: Healing is hard, Lance does it the best he can.(AKA Lance needed to yell and does so at the ocean.)





	

_Sand_.

It gets everywhere, in your clothes, in your shoes, it manages to get in your car and follow you home.

  
Lance didn't care, he had kicked his shoes off on his way to the shore and there he stood, feet in the sand, letting the water try to grab and pull him closer.

"Hey!" he yelled into the void of the sea, receiving no answer. Not that he was really looking for one. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that?! to me or anyone else!"   
he continued, his voice raising higher until he was almost screaming. 

"You don't do that to a child, _asshole_!" he waved his arm to emphasize his words. "You can't fucking do that to a kid! To your  _SON._ "  
He was screaming full force now, and tears started to slip out, angry and sad. It was getting harder to breathe, his binder wasn't helping either, constricting his chest, he just continued to scream. 

"I don't understand, what did I _do_ to you?! What did I do to deserve to be treated like shit, to be thrown around like some sort of fuckin toy?"  
The waves crashed, almost as angry as him. 

The sun was setting fast, the beach would've been nice and calming if it wasn't for the screaming teenager. Who was currently bending over to grab fistfuls of sand and flinging it into the water, the water that in reality hasn't done anything to him. But sometimes you just need to direct your anger onto something,  _anything._ And it just so happened that the sea was there. 

"I was just a kid,  _I WAS JUST A KID."_ Collapsing into the rising shore probably wasn't his smartest idea, but tonight wasn't the night for smart ideas.   
He fell onto his knees, soon just laying down and letting the cool saltwater hit him, he was dizzy and in pain, and tired as hell. 

"Lance!" Concerned voices filled the air, as his friends ran down to the shore.  
Keith and Hunk helped sit him up, "What happened, man?" Hunk asked as a towel was wrapped around Lance.   
"I just, I just needed to yell." Came the hoarse reply. "So you yelled at...the ocean?" Keith questioned, "yeah, it's kinda ridiculous now that I think about it." i  
Lance started to laugh at just how ridiculous it was, yelling at the ocean, concerning his friends enough that they had to track him down. His friends didn't think it was all that funny.

"Let's get him home," Pidge said, "he's covered in sand. And sopping wet." "Yeah, can you get up?" Hunk asked, Lance nodded his head and stood up with minor difficulty. The four of them making their way off the beach.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk i'm here for you, you know that right?" Keith said quietly, "Yeah, I know." Lance replied, lacing their fingers together as they walked, leaning over to kiss Keith on the cheek.

"Don't be gross, guys!" Pidge said, sticking out their tongue and making a mock disgusted face. Lance laughed again, his voice hurt but it was okay. 

Lance will be okay. 


End file.
